La Nuit du Docteur
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Le Docteur est mort. Ou plutôt, il s'est régénéré, pour la douzième fois. Seulement, l'esprit de ce qu'il fut, la fois dernière, se retrouve dans un endroit quelque peu étrange. Et il semblerait qu'il n'y soit pas seul... (Fanfiction DEFI)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **Bienvenue, cher lecteur !**

 **Sachez que vous venez de cliquer sur une fanfiction dites "DEFI". C'est à dire que l'histoire ne peut se faire sans vous.**

 **Oui.**

 **WE NEED YOU.**

 **Vous êtes donc invité à poster, dans la catégorie reviews, les défis saugrenues qui vous viendrons à l'esprit. N'importe lesquels. Faites vous plaisir. Cela peut concerner un élément d'intrigue à ajouter, des phrases à incorporer, des personnages à faire apparaître...**

 **Bref !**

 **Ca; ce sera votre boulot durant cette lecture !**

 **C'est votre MISSION... si vous l'acceptez.**

 **Que dire d'autre ?**

 **Cette fanfic' a de forte chance de finir en yaoi. Vraiment. Je vous préviens.**

 **Ah, et, elle est en grande partie inspirée par "Le Jour du Docteur".**

 **CE SERA TOUT, LECTEUR !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le Docteur rouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu de tout son long à même le sol. Il se sentait étonnamment… léger.

Il se redressa sur son séant, encore groggy. Son regard vaseux se posa sur le splendide ciel fuchsia qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête.

Il se trouvait au milieu d'une grande plaine d'un excentrique bleu turquoise qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il ne voyait personne. Il semblait seul.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cette planète.

Il tourna la tête. Son Tardis se tenait là, dressé innocemment. Au moins une chose de familière. Il sentait également le poids rassurant de son tournevis sonique contre sa poitrine.

Il se releva avec difficulté, ses genoux semblant très occupés à danser le houlà. Il chuta en avant, se réceptionna maladroitement sur sa cabine téléphonique.

Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs confus. Le problème avec le fait d'avoir vécu plusieurs siècles, c'est que notre mémoire avait tendance à tout mélanger.

Mais il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait.

Bien sûr.

Il s'était régénéré. Encore.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire… qu'il était mort ? D'une certaine manière ?

Parfaitement réveillé à présent, il se retourna, scruta désespérément l'horizon.

Seul, il était seul.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte du Tardis. Il échoua. Elle semblait désespérément fermée.

Il sortit son tournevis, le pointa sur la porte.

Rien n'y faisait.

Un étrange sentiment lui tordit les entrailles.

Lui, le Docteur, n'avait même plus accès à son Tardis. Lui, le Onzième d'une longue liste, avait proprement été rayé de la carte, sans même connaître son remplaçant.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte en bois, vidé de l'intérieur.

Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

Alors ça y est ?

C'était fini ?

Il grimaça. Son double passé avait eu raison.

Il détestait l'idée de la fin.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là, prostré, comme un chiot malheureux, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Il sait juste qu'il finit par s'endormir. Comme ça. Comme un bébé.

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Il n'existait plus.

OoOooOooOoo

Il fut cavalièrement réveillé par une main très impolie qui le secoua comme un prunier.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il repoussa le propriétaire de la main, sauta sur ses pieds et brandit son tournevis en direction de l'intru.

Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci avait eu le même réflexe final, et qu'ils étaient désormais deux à se viser avec de malheureux tournevis comme si c'était des armes.

Le regard de l'autre se posa, ébahi, sur l'objet qu'il tenait en main.

« Mais, articula-t-il. Tu es… »

Le Onzième Docteur ne le laissa pas finir.

Il venait de reconnaître son interlocuteur, et ses deux cœurs en avaient bondis dans sa poitrine.

Le soulagement se mêla çà l'enthousiasme et à la joie.

« Toi ! compléta-t-il. Enfin, je serais toi, et tu as été moi. »

Il abaissa son tournevis, le visage rieur.

L'autre fit de même, un peu méfiant. Et peut-être un peu perdu, aussi.

Le Onzième -que nous allons maintenant désigner ainsi, pour des causes de lisibilité évidente- tendit la main vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci la saisit avec une certaine lenteur. Son regard se posa sur le Tardis qui les surplombait. Une ombre nostalgique passa dans ses yeux.

« Ravi de te revoir, Chaussures de Plage, s'exclama le Onzième, tout sourire. »

La première réaction du Dixième Docteur fut de fixer ses pieds, sourcils froncés, tentant d'évaluer si ses pauvres chaussures méritaient une appellation aussi ingrate.

Puis il tiqua sur le mot « revoir » et fixa son lui futur avec une attention accrue.

Puis, enfin, sa mémoire s'affaissa pour libérer tout un pan de sa vie qui était passé aux oubliettes, et il ouvrit une bouche en « o » en reconnaissant à son tour le Docteur qui lui faisait face.

Toute trace de méfiance s'envola miraculeusement, et il s'autorisa à son tour à sourire.

« Eh bien, ça alors ! Gros Menton qui nous fait le plaisir de se joindre à nous ! »

Le Onzième fit la moue à l'entente de ce petit surnom affectueux. Surnom qui ne lui avait pas manqué.

Contrairement à ce double de lui-même.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, de pouvoir se manquer à soi-même.

« Nous ? s'enquit-il, soucieux d'éloigner le sujet de la conversation du bas de son visage. »

L'autre confirma d'un hochement de tête, rangeant son tournevis bien à sa place.

« Nous, oui. Toutes les différentes versions du Docteur. De Nous. Bref. »

Il épousseta son manteau plein de poussière bleue. Il s'était visiblement retrouvé étalé par terre quand le Onzième l'avait rudement poussé.

Cependant, malgré ça, sa tenue semblait plus miteuse que dans son souvenir. Les pans de son manteau étaient effilochés et abimés. Son costume rayé était déchiré et reprisé par endroit. Il avait enveloppé sa main gauche dans un tissu d'une blancheur douteuse qui avait pris une légère couleur rougeâtre. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de poussière et plus ébouriffé encore que d'habitude.

Cependant, il avait conservé sa prestance et son regard vif, caractéristique de tout Docteur qui se respecte.

Le Onzième secoua légèrement la tête, balayant une nouvelle fois l'endroit du regard.

« Alors, c'est ici que nous finissons… lâcha-t-il. »

L'autre fourra ses paluches dans ses poches, l'air grave.

« En effet. C'est ici. »

Un certain silence finit par prendre place.

« C'est très… bleu, déclara-t-il au terme de sa réflexion. »

Le Dixième Docteur le fixa avec des yeux ronds, s'attendant à tout sauf à cette remarque.

Son air de merlan frit amusa beaucoup son double futur qui éclata d'un rire bien sonore.

« Tu es complètement malade dans ta tête, affirma Chaussures de Plages. »

Le rire du Onzième se fit bien plus tonitruant.

« Alors tu l'es aussi, rétorqua-t-il entre deux crises de rire. C'est probablement une maladie inerrante aux Docteurs de tous les Temps. »

Le Dixième se mordit l'intérieur des joues, maîtrisant visiblement un fou rire.

« La situation est très sérieuse, rappela-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son lui futur. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le singe. »

Le Onzième sembla entendre raison, retrouvant lentement son souffle, essuyant ses yeux larmoyants. Il pouvait entendre l'autre prendre de profonde inspiration, probablement pour se calmer aussi.

L'homme au nœud papillon n'arrivait pas à mesurer sa chance d'être tombé sur ce Docteur-là. Il avait toujours haï la solitude, et l'univers lui envoyait le double de lui-même avec lequel il se sentait le plus à l'aise, voir complice.

Enfin un coup de chance dans l'adversité.

Bon sang, ce qu'il était CONTENT de revoir ces abominables chaussures blanches.

« Tu sais où nous sommes ? finit-il par articuler. »

Le Dixième prit une légère inspiration, les yeux un rien écarquillés, alors qu'il réfléchissait probablement à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il en toute sincérité. Mais je bourlingue ici depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que cet endroit n'est pas PRECISEMENT la place rêvée pour des vacances bien méritées, tu peux me croire. »

Le regard du Onzième se posa de nouveau sur la main bandée de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, tout son sérieux retrouvé. »

L'autre rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules, se balança sur ses jambes, le regard planté dans le ciel violacé.

« Eh bien, outre l'absence complète d'infrastructures sanitaires, de bon restaurant et de machines à laver, je dirais que les créatures qui se promène un peu partout et qui veulent vous tuer UNE DEUXIEME FOIS sont un inconvénient des plus désagréable, énuméra le Dixième, fronçant machinalement les sourcils. »

Le Onzième comprit un peu mieux les allures de clochard futuriste de son double passé.

« … Quel genre de créature ? s'enquit-il presque timidement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ces chers Daleks. »

Ceux-ci pouvaient-ils les avoir suivis jusqu'ici ?

Le Dixième poussa un très long soupir exagéré, tentant probablement de faire passer tout le poids de son lourd savoir et de son terrible vécu dans ce lieu par ce simple bruit.

Gros Menton se dit qu'il avait des airs de Drama Queen.

« Du genre monstrueux. Enormes. Pleines de dents. Et pleines de poisons, aussi. Elles se déplacent sous terre. Impossible de savoir quand elles approchent. »

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, prenant des airs de narrateur de film d'horreur.

« Il y en a peut-être même une en dessous de nous, en ce moment même. »

Le Onzième retient un déglutissement, mettant toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas montrer que oui, l'autre avait réussi à lui faire peur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sonder le sol avec son cher tournevis sonique, histoire d'être bien SÛR qu'il n'allait pas mourir (encore) incessamment sous peu.

Le Dixième aborda un sourire narquois très satisfait, visiblement content de son petit effet.

« Et pour la nourriture ? relança mine de rien le Docteur à nœud papillon, désireux de faire l'impasse sur le sujet des créatures. »

L'autre sembla revenir en plan des priorités et reprit un air sérieux, qui jurait étrangement avec son visage habituel.

« Il y a des oasis, environ espacés de deux jours de marches chacun. On y trouve un peu d'eau et des sacs plein de vivre. Ne me demande pas ce qu'ils font là, je ne sais rien, le coupa-t-il avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Je ne pense même pas que cette nourriture vient d'ici. Le sol est incultivable. »

Le Onzième fixa le sable turquoise qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

« Dommage, j'aime beaucoup le jardinage, soupira-t-il. »

L'autre haussa très haut un sourcil, une moue sceptique au visage.

« C'est vrai ? grimaça-t-il, visiblement ahuri à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse considérer le fait de tripatouiller dans la terre et les vers de terre comme un passe-temps. »

Nœud Pap' lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Absolument pas ! »

La main du Dixième fit une splendide envolée pour venir s'écraser sur son visage dans un splendide face-palm.

« Suis-je bête, soupira-t-il. Nos goûts ne changent pas AUTANT à chaque régénération. »

Le Onzième gloussa un peu, fier de sa blague.

« Je suppose que tu cherchais justement une oasis lorsque tu es tombé sur moi… je me trompe ? »

Le Dixième hocha la tête, pensif. Son regard se perdit à l'horizon, sur la ligne bien nette qu'avait tracé ses pas.

« En effet. Je vais tomber à cours de vivre. Et maintenant, à deux, il va en falloir plus- »

Il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, bien sûr. J'ai dit ça comme ça. »

Le Onzième décida de passer outre l'étrange rougeur qui colorait le visage pâle de son double passé.

Il était bien trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se trouver seul.

Mais abandonner son Tardis derrière lui lui coûtait. Réellement.

Il prit une inspiration.

Avait-il le choix, de toute façon ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester planté là.

Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ?

Il n'avait rien pour se nourrir.

Rien pour se défendre d'une possible arrivée de créatures « énormes, dentues ».

Sauf son tournevis sonique.

Et comme le disait si bien Grand-Père, « C'est un tournevis, pas un pistolet à eau ! ».

Il soupira, jeta un regard plein de regret à sa vieille cabine bleue, désespérément fermée. Sa main se posa contre le bois, lentement, sous le regard compréhensif de son double.

Son double.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté son Tardis ?

Avait-il, lui aussi, reçu la visite d'un autre lui-même ?

Ou est-ce que la faim l'avait poussé à se déplacer, à abandonner sa cabine ?

Avait-il eu connaissance des créatures avant d'en croiser une ?

Il secoua la tête.

Il avait eu une chance déraisonnable de croiser un allié dans un endroit pareil.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chance repartir toute seule sur ses chaussures de plages hideuse.

« Bien sûr, que je viens avec toi, répondit-il finalement d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Ne croît pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! »

Le Dixième ne put cette fois retenir son rire, soulagé d'avoir ENFIN trouver de la compagnie, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux à se bidonner allégrement au milieu de nulle part.


	2. Can't you hear it ?

**Chapitre 1 - Can't you hear it ?**

 **Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ?**

 **Mais oui.**

 **Totalement. Et dire qu'il n'y a que le prologue de posté.**

 **Que je vous explique ! Ce prologue, vraiment, est très mauvais. Je ne vous le cache pas. Il est mauvais, et, de sus, vieux de plus d'un an.**

 **Mon style d'écriture à légèrement évolué depuis, vous devriez certainement vous en rendre compte dans ce chapitre.**

 **Enfin !**

 **Bref.**

 **Il s'agit, toujours, d'une fanfiction DEFIS.**

 **J'en ai déjà eu un - faire en sorte que nos bons Docteurs croisent le chemin d'une créature dentue-, et, eh bien, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres défis en commentaire~**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Ils avaient marché. Côte à côte. Pendant longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Au début, ils avaient parlé. Beaucoup. De la vie qui avait continué, pour chacun d'eux.

Il lui avait parlé d'Amy, de Clara, de Rory. Il lui avait parlé des cubes, il lui avait parlé des dinosaures dans le vaisseau spatial, il lui avait parlé de River Song, de Trenzalore.

L'autre aussi, avait parlé. Il lui avait raconté son arrivée ici. Lui avait expliqué qu'il était la première personne qu'il avait croisé – si on exceptait l'une des régénérations de Rassilion. Il ne lui avait pas dit, cependant, ce qui lui était arrivé, à cette régénération.

Ils avaient émis des hypothèses – la possibilité que cet endroit, à la surface encore indéfinie, soit, en fait, le réceptacle de tous les Seigneurs du Temps. Ce qui en faisait, certainement, un endroit gigantesque si on oubliait que les autres avaient sûrement fini dévorés.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps, peut-être une journée, peut-être un mois. S'arrêtant, par moment, dans ces genres d'étranges oasis, récupérant quelques sacs de nourriture, et reprenant leurs marches. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient un peu plus longtemps, faisait le tour de ce petit ilot accueillant. Ils avaient pu découvrir que chacune des oasis présentaient les mêmes caractéristiques. Quelques arbres aux feuilles bleu nuit et luisante, et une cavité qui s'ouvrait dans le sol. Un long tunnel hérissé de roches acérées aux reflets d'améthyste. Ils ne rentraient jamais, malgré la curiosité qui ne manquait pas de les titiller. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se blesser dessus. Le Dixième lui avait avoué qu'il s'était blessé sa main en tentant, justement, d'y descendre, une fois.

Puis, un jour, comme cela, le flot de la discussion s'était tari.

Et ils s'étaient tus. Les chaussures traînant dans le sable bleu, laissant des traces de pas en lignes derrière eux, le nez levé vers le dégradé de rose et de pourpre du ciel.

Ils n'avaient croisé personne. Pas la moindre créature. Pas âme qui vive. Une solitude quasiment parfaite.

Du moins…

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il y avait eu un grand cri, suivit par tout un tas de jurons plus affreux les uns que les autres, d'exclamation de souffrance, et de rugissement qui n'était certainement pas émis par un humanoïde.

Ils s'étaient entre-regardés, et ils avaient courus. Courus, en direction du bruit, tâtonnant dans leurs vestes pour retrouver leurs tournevis soniques. Ils galopèrent jusqu'au sommet d'une petite colline ensablée, derrière laquelle semblait provenir les cris. Sans grande surprise, le malheureux Onzième se vit dépasser par la célérité éblouissante de sa dernière réincarnation, dont le long manteau élimé et abîmé battait allégrement derrière lui – pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une cape.

La montée se montra bien plus ardue que ce qu'il avait cru anticiper. Ses pieds pédalaient péniblement dans le sable. Il chuta plusieurs fois en avant, les doigts s'enfonçant dans le sol – à plusieurs reprises, il s'était retrouvé à crapahuter à quatre pattes durant quelques secondes.

Il faisait de son mieux, bien sûr, pour grimper le plus vite possible. Mais, le temps qu'il rejoigne son autre lui, les hurlements s'étaient grandement affaiblis.

Un regard en contrebas le figea sur place. Le Dixième ne semblait pas surpris de la scène. Ce ne fut pas le cas du fada des fez.

En contrebas, une affreuse créature semblait littéralement sortir du sable. Son long, très long corps de couleur chair se tortillant, à moitié étendu sur le sol, à moitié tendu dans les airs, immonde ver de terre. La tête, gigantesque, s'agitait énergiquement, fendant les cieux, presqu'à la hauteur de leur colline. Elle n'avait pas d'yeux simplement une ignoble cavité sanglante au milieu de ce qui devait être son front, profonde, ouverture béante. Ses dents sortaient des deux côtés de sa gueule reptilienne[C1] , crochues, acérées, incroyablement fines et nombreuses. Des deux côtés de ses tempes s'ouvraient des tympans à nu, palpitant, sans le moindre doute perçant.

Les cris et les jurons s'étaient éteints. Il ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi.

Entre les mâchoires serrées de la créature pendait un corps inanimé, fendant les airs au rythme des mouvements de la tête monstrueuse, projetant tout autour de lui des gouttes sanglantes. Les crocs de la bête semblaient s'être refermés sur ses jambes - tout le torse de l'individu, par chance ou par malheur, se tenait hors de l'effroyable gueule. On ne voyait pas son visage. Ses cheveux semblaient couverts de poussière turquoise et de sang – il était difficile d'en déterminer la couleur. Peut-être brun, peut-être blond, peut-être roux. La peau même de ses joues étaient maculée de crasse. La créature avait dû le trainer dans le sable, dans il ne savait quel genre d'endroit.

C'était un spectacle affreux. Le pauvre homme, pendouillant au bout des mâchoire de la chose, devait être à l'agonie. Mais il y avait bien une bonne nouvelle…

« Il est peut-être toujours en vie, » le précéda Chaussure de Plage, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur de la constatation.

Le Onzième déglutit, fixant son passé avec un soupçon d'effroi. Toujours vivant ? Dans cet état ?

Son regard s'attarda, de nouveau, vers la pauvre forme inerte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frotter ses doigts contre la paume de ses mains, nerveusement.

… Si cela était le cas, si le pauvre bougre était toujours en vie, alors ils feraient bien de lui venir en aide. De suite.

Visiblement, l'autre Docteur était parvenu à la même conclusion il dévalait la colline à grand pas rapide, projetant du sable tout autour de lui, les pans de son manteau vieilli flottant derrière lui – c'était définitivement une cape. Une cape brune, pas de doute là-dessus. Drôle d'héros, qu'il faisait, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses converses aux semelles éraflés, son tournevis ridiculement petit serré dans le poing de sa main bandée. Mais que dire de lui-même, dans ce cas, avec son nœud papillon, sa veste élégante mais peu propice à la course, ses chaussures autrefois cirées dont le cuir, fatigué par les longues marches dans ce désert turquoise, n'était plus qu'une forme marronnâtes et terne ? Un drôle de héros, lui aussi. Alors, il le suivit.

Ils n'avaient clairement pas de plan. Ils couraient simplement vers ce monstre qui semblait chaque seconde plus grand, au fur et à mesure qu'ils dévalaient leur perchoir. Pas de plan, c'était une folie, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas comme si leurs plans avaient pour habitude de fonctionner. Avoir un plan, c'est prévoir que les choses allaient se dérouler exactement comme ils le désiraient. Et ça, d'expérience, ils savaient que ça n'arrivait jamais, ou presque. Geronimo, allons-y, peu importait – il suffisait juste de se jeter dans l'action sans trop y réfléchir. Et attendre de survivre.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils coururent jusqu'en bas de la pente, et, d'un même mouvement, pointèrent héroïquement leurs deux tournevis vers l'ignoble créature, s'efforçant de ne pas garder les yeux trop figés sur l'être coincé entre ses crocs.

 _Pas des pistolets à eaux !_ fit la voix du Grand Père dans un coin de sa tête. Comme si les pistolets à eaux étaient des armes.

Ils n'y croyaient pas une seconde, bien sûr. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, leur action un rien désespérée eu un effet, un effet surprenant et parfaitement inattendu. A l'instant même où le bourdonnement du sonique se fit entendre, la créature se figea. Tout son long corps trembla, de la tête au bas de son tronc qui jaillissait du sable dans une ignoble parodie de versde terre. Et le monstre émit un long râle aigu, semblable au crissement d'une craie sur le tableau d'un professeur -au hasard, Clara, lorsqu'il osait dire une ineptie alors qu'elle essayait de préparer un cours en utilisant son tableau dans son Tardis-, et se tordit sur elle-même, s'entortillant, se secouant furieusement, ouvrant largement la gueule, laissant choir le pauvre homme qu'elle tenait entre ses dents. Un filet de sang épais, carmin, coula le long de ses horribles tympans, ruisselant le long de son cou monstrueux, atterrissant en goutte écarlate sur le sable, formant de large flaque de pâte immonde. Plus loin, le corps de sa victime heurta le sol dans un bruit mou, roulant sur son flanc, et ne bougea plus, à moitié avalée par le sable.

« Je vais le chercher, » s'exclama le Dixième, les yeux allant et venant entre la bête et le blessé. « Surtout, surtout, n'arrête pas ! Continu ! »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, la gorge sèche, les yeux fixés avec horreur vers la chose qui le surplombait. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, son ancien lui qui volait au secours du blessé, rangeant fébrilement son tournevis miniature dans le revers de sa veste, disparaissant derrière une voile de poussière.

Il l'aperçut, vaguement, se pencher anxieusement vers le malheureux, tendant une main vers son cou pour chercher son pouls.

Il l'entendit, presque distinctement malgré les cris d'agonies de la chose, pousser un petit bruit de stupéfaction, alors qu'il découvrait le visage du corps étendu. Sa longue main quitta lentement le cou pâle, se tendit vers les cheveux poisseux, dont les mèches collantes, gluantes, poussiéreuses, tombaient en boucle devant ses yeux, et en dégagea le front. Ses yeux noisette parcoururent, ébahis, écarquillés, le visage inanimé, les doigts restant, un instant, figés, au-dessus des pommettes maculées de terre et de sang, comme s'il lui était donné de voir un fantôme. Ce qui, peut-être, était le cas, après tout.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Un nom dût certainement franchir ses lèvres, mais il ne parvint pas vraiment à définir lequel. Sa main s'était mise à trembler, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, son regard dérivait vers les blessures sanglantes de l'être. Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans ses prunelles acajou.

Pendant un moment qui lui sembla infini, le Dixième resta figé, agenouillé près du blessé. Et le Onzième en était réduit à se demander, à se tourmenter, à chercher de deviner l'identité de cette personne -une régénération d'eux même ? Une vieille connaissance ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Le temps sembla se ralentir un instant, se figer, même, peut-être. Il oublia, un instant, l'immense créature qui s'agitait dans son agonie au-dessus de lui. Il oublia, un moment, la raideur qui prenait son bras brandit, le bourdonnement que le sonique créait dans ses propres oreilles. Il n'y avait que ce corps inerte, et cette grande silhouette fine figée, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, une stupeur qui avait quelque chose d'enfantin, quelque chose d'à la fois horrifié et incroyablement heureux.

Puis, le temps reprit son cours. L'autre Docteur s'empara de la main du blessé, passa un bras sous ses jambes broyées et sanglante, et le souleva avec une rapidité insoupçonnée, le blottissant contre son torse, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un objet particulièrement précieux, particulièrement fragile, et surtout, particulièrement important.

Il se tourna vers lui, dressé au milieu des volutes somalites du sable que soulevait la créature.

Il sembla hurler quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas très bien puis il se détourna, et partit en courant, s'éloignant du monstre, presque courbé en deux sous le poids de l'homme qu'il tenait comme il le pouvait.

Alors, il le suivit à son tour, libérant la bête de l'emprise du sonique, tentant comme il le pouvait de rejoindre la silhouette floue dans le lointain, les yeux envahis pas les grains de sables bleus, fouettant son visage, ses cheveux, ses vêtements. Dans un ultime rugissement, la créature s'effondra, avec une grâce monstrueuse et fascinante, étendant, un par un, les anneaux de son cou couleur de chair au milieu des dunes, s'y enfonçant inexorablement, dans la mare de son sang boueux qui formait des petites rivières vaseuses et poisseuses. Il n'eut que le temps de bondir sur le côté, de rouler dans une petite pente, avant que l'abominable tête ne s'écrase à l'exact endroit où il se trouvait.

Le Dixième n'avait, quand a lui, pas ralentit sa course d'un poil, jetant à peine un petit regard en arrière à l'entente du bruit assourdissant de la chute, sans la moindre considération pour son futur.

Rien d'étonnant à cela – il n'avait jamais été très charitable avec lui-même.

Il se releva, comme il le put, tâtonnant dans le sable pour retrouver son tournevis qui avait roulé, fébrile, un rien paniqué, les doigts tremblants, haletant.

Sa main gauche se referma sur l'objet métallique, comme par miracle, alors qu'il bourdonnait sourdement.

Son regard balaya les environs. Chaussure de Plage était déjà loin, presque un point à l'horizon, derrière lequel s'étendait un petit chemin tracé de pas rapides, sillon au milieu des dunes.

Alors, il rajusta son nœud papillon avec résolution, prit le temps de remettre son cher tournevis dans le revers de sa veste, d'épousseter la poussière qui la maculait. Puis, il emboîta courageusement le pas à ce numéro dix bien trop véloce, désireux, malgré tout, de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Ils coururent ainsi, longtemps, s'éloignant comme ils le pouvaient, aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient, du cadavre de la créature – cherchant un endroit, au milieu de ce désert de sable, qui pourrait, peut-être, leur permettre de se mettre à l'abri. Il ne lui fallut pas tant de temps que cela pour rejoindre l'autre, ralenti qu'il était par le poids de son précieux fardeau.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment son visage, encore une fois. Chaussure de Plage le tenait trop serré contre lui, le nez plongé dans son manteau – et pourtant, le profil qu'il distinguait lui était, en effet, très familier. Il ne le reconnaissait pas, pourtant – pas consciemment. Ses cœurs s'étaient accélérés, mine de rien, sans explication. Il n'avait pas cherché à voir plus. Pas le temps pour cela.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas le moindre mot, la respiration sifflante, les muscles douloureux. Bientôt, leur course se mua en marche harassée, hasardeuse, mais néanmoins résolue.

Et, enfin, ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une oasis, tranquillement dressée dans un coin du désert, avec ses sacs de nourritures bien rangé sous les arbres aux feuilles qui bruissaient sans le moindre souffle de vent. Et, comme toujours, une petite cavité lugubre, orbite ouverte dans le sol.

Et le Dixième y sauta, sans la moindre hésitation, dévalant la pente acérée dont les pierres ébènes roulaient sous les semelles de ses chaussures flashy, manquant, à plusieurs reprises, de le faire choir avec son fardeau. Derrière lui, le Onzième pouvait voir la courbe de son dos, alors qu'il se forçait à se pencher pour se faufiler dans un boyau étroit. Les pans de son manteau brun, qui se prenaient dans des pierres effilées, et s'effilochaient peu à peu. Ses coudes, ses genoux, ses flancs, qu'il se laissait lacérer, empressé qu'il était de s'avancer, de trouver un endroit où déposer son protégé, et, peut-être, le soigner. Il s'efforçait à le suivre, tant qu'il le pouvait, s'efforçant de ne pas réagir lorsqu'une roche tranchante perçait sa chair, déchirait la veste élégante de son costume, pointait sous sa semelle usée.

La lumière devint bien vite insuffisante, et ils durent avancer en tâtonnant, s'écorchant les mains sur les murs acérés. Il entendait, parfois, quelques jurons que lâchait, devant lui, le Dixième, généralement précéder de petits chocs sourds témoignant de la rencontre de sa tête, ou de celle de son fardeau, contre une paroi.

Et puis, comme un petit miracle, ils débouchèrent enfin dans une vaste cavité, pavé de pierres polis, au plafond de laquelle se trouvait un large trou perçant sur le ciel de la planète où ils avaient échoué.

Ils se stoppèrent, tout deux, côte à côté, tranchant le silence de leurs respirations laborieuses, contemplant le décor surréaliste qui les entouraient – les murs aux reflets dorés, illuminé par la lumière rosée du jour en dehors, les motifs gravés dans les pierres du sol, les petites alcôves ménagées à chaque coin du refuge, dans lesquelles semblaient être étendues de vieilles étoffes pourpre et or.

« … Je pense, » articula Chaussure de Plage, « que nous pouvons prendre le risque de rester là un moment. »

Il hocha simplement la tête en réponse, la paume de ses mains appuyées contre ses cuisses, à bout de souffle.

Le Dixième s'agenouilla lentement, et, précautionneusement, il déposa le corps inerte qu'il tenait dans ses bras sur la pierre sèche et chaude du sol. Tout son beau costume rayé était désormais complètement souillé par l'écarlate du sang du malheureux. Il ne semblait pas y prendre gare.

Doucement, le Onzième leva les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir le visage du blessé. Les mèches de ses cheveux qu'on distinguait derrière le sable avait, semble-t-il, une intensité immaculée, blanche – et pourtant, les traits du visage qu'elles surplombaient étaient jeune sous le sang séché qui le recouvrait.

Et, en effet, l'homme était familier. Très familier. Cette fois-ci, il le reconnu. Il se redressa brusquement, observant fébrilement ces paupières fermées derrière lesquelles il savait se trouver deux pupilles couleur d'ambre, ce front trop pâle derrière lequel devait certainement résonner des tambours aux impitoyables rythmes de quatre, ce sweat noir un peu trop grand, dont la capuche, pleine de sable, déversait sans discontinuer son contenu sur la pierre du sol, cette bouche entrouverte de laquelle s'échappait un souffle faible, ces jambes disloquées dont l'os du tibia pointait au travers du jogging sombre.

« Le Maître, » souffla-t-il. « Que fait-il ici ? »


	3. Ow, don't be a bitch

**Chapitre 2**

 **Est ce que ça fait longtemps ?**

 **Oui, tout plein.**

 **Enfin ! Voilà, malgré tout, une suite à cette histoire que je me verrais tout à fait contrite d'abandonner en si bon chemin.**

 **ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS, LECTEUR !**

 **J'ai besoin de vos suggestions pour continuer l'intrigue !**

 **Des propositions ? Des défis ? C'est votre choix. Faites ce qu'il vous plaît. Proposez moi n'importe quoi. Je n'attends que ça.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture~**

Le Dixième ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à vérifier les signes vitaux du corps de leur plus vieil ami, leur plus vieil ennemi, sur le sol. Très vite, le Maître baigna dans la mare de son propre sang. Il était surprenant qu'il en ait encore à perdre, étant donné la quantité qu'il en avait perdu.

Enfin, les Seigneurs du Temps avaient toujours eu beaucoup plus d'hémoglobine qu'un simple humain.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-il, sans un regard vers son futur lui. « Il doit certainement être mort sur Gallifrey. »

Il examina les plaies, avec une légère grimace. Outre ses deux jambes, qui avaient, somme toute, quasiment été sectionnées dans le tumulte, il avait également réussi l'exploit de se cogner quelque part - c'était probablement ce qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance-, et avait le visage en sang. Enfin, le passage dans le tunnel ne l'avait pas épargné. Son bras gauche, qui avait été le plus exposé, était éraflé de tout son long. La manche de son sweat en était en lambeaux.

Une vague de culpabilité lui enserra les entrailles. Il déglutit.

« Tout de même, » marmonna le Onzième, occupé à faire les cent pas, les mains voletant dans un rythme ininterrompu dans les airs, « Combien de chance y avait-il que nous le croisions, à ce moment-là ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant se relever rapidement, pour se précipiter vers l'une des alcôves pour en cueillir une étoffe pourpre. Il lui fallait stopper l'hémorragie, de toute urgence.

« Ce que je veux dire, » insista Gros Menton, « c'est que nous nous trouvons tout de même dans un endroit très vaste. Pourquoi lui, parmi tous les gens de notre race ? »

Le Dixième lui jeta un bref regard en biais. Il faisait de son mieux pour résister à l'envie de tirer ses jolies lunettes à montures noirs de sa poche, pour les jucher sur son nez, et ausculter le Maître avec un air sérieux et professionnel.

La réponse s'imposa à lui, comme une évidence.

« Ça a toujours été lui. Lui, qui a survécut à la Guerre du Temps. Lui, que je retrouve au fin fond de l'univers. Lui, que je revois le jour de ma mort. Lui, toujours lui. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence de plus. »

Il appliqua le tissu autour des jambes martyrisés, les traits fermés, alors que la paume de ses mains se colorait de rouge en moins d'une seconde. Il sentait, avec une sorte d'horreur répugnée, les os brisés sous ses doigts, les chairs déchiquetées, et le liquide chaud qui coulait entre ses phalanges, s'efforçant, comme il ne pouvait, de ne pas songer au fait que ces jambes détruites étaient celles de son ami d'enfance -aussi fou et dangereux que celui-ci ait pu devenir-.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le Onzième, qui se frottait pensivement les mains, songeur, un petit sourire enfantin fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est comme si l'univers nous disait quelque chose. »

Il soupira, un peu. D'un geste expert, il bandait les blessures. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas très efficace, sans désinfecter les plaies, ni même tenter de les recoudre. Seulement, voilà. On faisait avec les moyens du bord, et on tentait de palier à l'hémorragie drastique en espérant que les capacités naturelles de guérison des gens de leur espèce fasse effet.

Bien sûr, ça ne les empêcherait pas de trouver une solution plus tard.

« Peut-être. Mais encore faudrait-il savoir quoi. »

Il se redressa légèrement, une fois son œuvre achevée, observant attentivement les bandages de fortune et l'expression du Maître. Si on exemptait le teint absolument livide de ses joues, qu'on devinait sous la crasse qui les maculaient, il avait l'air tout simplement apaisé, les traits détendus -quoique, peut-être, un peu tourmenté. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement, dans un rythme tenu, effacé, quasiment imperceptible. Les mèches disparates et sales de ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de son crâne dans une parodie singulière de couronne blanche, grise et bleu. Sa main gauche reposait, presque innocemment, sur la pierre du sol.

Un petit sourire tressauta sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme. »

L'autre eut un petit rire approbateur, et se laissa tomber à côté du corps du Maître, croisant les jambes avec l'énergie d'un gamin intrigué qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour rester sagement en place. Ses doigts vinrent aussitôt frapper contre ses cuisses, un rythme absolument erratique, alors que son regard bleu détaillait, à son tour, l'expression de l'ancien premier Ministre.

« Il tentera très certainement de nous tuer, en se réveillant, » assura le Onzième, après quelques secondes d'observations. « Ou, du moins, il va nous mener la vie très dure. »

Le Dixième sourit légèrement.

« Il y a des chances, oui. C'est sa spécialité. »

Il se reprit quasiment aussitôt, fronçant le sourcil.

« Enfin, pas depuis toujours, bien sûr. »

Son futur hocha doucement la tête, l'air un rien pensif.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'expliquait vraiment le changement de caractère du Maître. Peut-être était-ce les tambours, peut-être était-ce la guerre, la jalousie maladive. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs, et certainement pas certains de vouloir le savoir.

Son vis-à-vis rajusta subitement son nœud papillon, et se redressa avec l'expression et la posture d'un homme brave qui s'apprêtait à sacrifier sa vie pour le bien commun.

« Eh bien, » fit-il, « Puisque nous sommes coincés ici pour un certain temps, je vais de ce pas récupérer quelques sacs de nourriture. »

Il ne put qu'approuver la justesse du raisonnement de ce grand enfant, les yeux suivants presque inconsciemment les grands mouvements de ses mains. On aurait dit qu'il risquait de mourir sur le champ s'il osait rester immobile deux secondes de trop.

Les yeux du Onzième s'illuminèrent d'une petite lueur joueuse et gamine. Il sourit, un peu, d'un sourire de gosse, et se détourna pour se renfoncer bravement dans le tunnel hérissé de pierre.

Très vite, il l'entendit pester et couiner – et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait un vaste champ lexical dédié aux insultes.

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que les pas laborieux se soient éloignés dans le noir. Puis il se pencha vers le corps du Maître, le souleva comme il le put, et se dirigea vers l'une des alcôves.

Son « ami » émit un genre de gémissement étranglé, étrangement faiblard et distant, qui dressa, malgré lui, les cheveux sur sa nuque. C'était assez déroutant de le voir dans un tel état, lui qui passait, habituellement, son temps à sautiller partout, et à se fendre de longs discours très pleins d'éloquence.

Il le déposa précautionneusement au milieu des tissus pourpres, prenant garde à ne pas caler ses jambes dans un angle approximatif. La main du Maître retomba, inerte, le long de sa couche improvisée. Pourtant, il semblait bien être encore assez conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Mécaniquement, comme mue par un reflexe naturel, sa tête se pencha sur le côté, se plaçant le plus confortablement possible dans l'espèce de coussin de velours que quelqu'un avait dû caler ici.

Le Dixième se redressa un peu, s'attendant presque à le voir rouvrir les yeux. Mais non. Il resta immobile, perdu dans son inconscience.

Il ne savait s'il devait en être soulagé ou non. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, si, par aventure, il venait à s'éveiller maintenant.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme. Après tout, ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie – comble de l'ironie, pour que chacun d'eux puisse mourir quelques heures plus tard. Mais, enfin, ils avaient également mutuellement tenté de s'assassiner. Difficile de savoir quel serait l'état d'esprit du Maître à son réveil, alors qu'il n'était même pas certain de connaître le sien.

Il tendit la main, la posa, hésitante, sur le front moite de sueur et de sang du blessé. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose, bien sûr. Voir si, par hasard, il les entendait toujours. Céder à la curiosité, le besoin de comprendre- peut-être découvrir comment son ami s'était retrouvé ici, dans cet enfer.

Pénétrer l'esprit du Maître ne fut pas aussi difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Son ami avait toujours été doué pour protéger ses pensées – mais il y avait, de toute évidence, une limite à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses défenses étaient, dans le cas actuel, parfaitement minime. Le Docteur eut tôt fait de s'immiscer dans les premiers abords de son inconscient.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa son propre esprit se former, silhouette éthérée, dans le hall d'accueil du palais mental de l'autre Seigneur du Temps.

Ce n'était pas là première fois qu'il venait ici. C'était dans cette pièce-ci que le Maître l'avait projeté ce soir-là, dans la décharge où ils s'étaient retrouvés. C'était en rentrant ici qu'il avait entendu les tambours, si forts qu'ils en faisaient trembler les murs de mauvais plâtre, couvrant tout autre bruit, pulsant brutalement, sourdement.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas silencieux, bien sûr. Il pouvait distinguer, dans le lointain, un chœur de murmures mystiques, provenant, semblait-il, des différentes portes un peu cachées, aux quatre coins de la pièce, et qui donnait l'accès aux recoins les plus secrets de l'esprit du Maître. Mais des tambours, pas le moindre signe. Silence absolu.

Il esquissa quelques pas. Le son des semelles de ses converses semblait, littéralement, avalé par le parquet vermoulu du sol. Chaque pas soulevait un petit voile de brume, un petit murmure plus audible, plus compréhensible.

 _Ne les entends-tu pas ?_

C'était la voix du Maître, à n'en pas douter, un chuchotis à peine saisissable, qui s'évanouissait sitôt la brume passée.

 _Que tonnent les tambours._

Il tendit la main, effleura la poignée rouillée d'une des portes au bois moisi, hésitant à céder à sa curiosité, à l'ouvrir.

 _Un deux trois quatre un deux trois quatre…_

Les murmures de la brume avaient une teinte de supplication. Impossible de savoir si l'inconscient du Maître entendait toujours ces tambours infernaux, ou si, tout simplement, il les appelait, les cherchait.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans ce bruit._

Il savait qu'il devrait, certainement, ressortir d'ici. Il n'y avait pas, après tout, sa place. C'était une intrusion gratuite. Et si l'autre prenait conscience de sa présence, le rejet qu'il pourrait subir risquait d'être violent.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire demi-tour. C'était de la curiosité pure et simple, un peu malsaine peut-être, qui le poussait à jeter un coup d'œil, à voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il tourna la poignée.

 _Les tambours. Les tambours qui ne se taisent jamais. Ne les entends-tu pas ?_

Il inspira, et ouvrit la porte. Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, il était aspiré dans le décor qu'elle refermait.

Plus de retour en arrière.

Il laissa, presque fasciné, le souvenir se jouer devant lui.

OoOooOooOoo

 _Courir, courir, courir, il devait courir. Partout, des explosions. Des gens qui mourraient. Daleks ou Seigneur du Temps. Des particules dorées qui flottaient partout. Des braises et des cendres qui lui brûlaient les yeux._

 _Il ne pensait pas qu'il reviendrait un jour ici._

 _Il n'était pas supposé revenir un jour ici._

 _Il était terrorisé._

 _Les membres du Haut-Conseil devaient être à sa poursuite, maintenant._

 _Il avait tué le Président. C'était très bien, il attendait ça depuis longtemps._

 _C'était silencieux, dans sa tête. Très silencieux. Plus de tambours. Ils s'étaient tus. C'était sûrement ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il était perdu. C'était trop silencieux. Il n'était rien sans ce bruit._

 _Son corps le faisait souffrir. Comme jamais auparavant. Il le sentait se désagréger. Irrémédiablement. Il voyait ses mains. Entre chair et ossement. Parcourues d'éclairs bleus. Ça faisait mal._

 _Il était blessé au flanc. Une explosion trop proche. Un projectile, une tige métallique. Elle s'était empalée dans sa hanche. Pointait dans son dos._

 _Il continuait de courir, pourtant. Tombant souvent, s'écorchant les paumes sur les débris. Semant sang et énergie vitale sur son chemin._

 _Il ne respirait pas bien. Sa poitrine était comme comprimée. Il y avait de la fumée partout. Ses toux erratiques crachaient des taches sombres._

 _Il savait qu'il allait mourir ici._

 _Il avait peur._

 _Il trébucha, une nouvelle fois. Le pied prit dans le corps étendu d'un gosse, mort. Il plongea en avant, encore._

 _Deux mains le rattrapèrent, avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il se figea. Ce n'était pas normal, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça._

 _Il leva les yeux. C'était le Docteur. Le dernier qu'il avait vu._

 _Le dernier ? Il n'était pas si sûr- un souvenir étrange, impalpable- des cheveux gris- des sourcils froncés- un accent écossais-_

 _Non, non, ce souvenir-là se dérobait, il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait. Ce Docteur qui lui faisait face, c'était le dernier dont il se souvenait._

 _Mais ça n'avait pas de sens._

 _Le Docteur était sur Terre. Il n'avait rien à faire là._

 _Ce n'était pas logique._

 _Et puis, tout devient clair._

 _C'est vrai. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était plus réel. C'était un souvenir. Il était déjà mort. Longtemps auparavant._

 _Comment était-il mort ?_

 _Cela aussi, ça lui échappait. Ça se dérobait. Poignardé. Par qui ? Comment ?_

 _Était-ce seulement important ?_

 _Il n'était plus là-bas. Il était dans ce désert bleu. L'immonde ver de terre l'avait attrapé._

 _Les explosions s'effacèrent. Les cris cessèrent. La fumée cessa de le torturer. Le décor s'évanouit. Le fer dans sa hanche disparut._

 _Mais pas le Docteur. Le Docteur resta là, dans cette pièce qui devenait blanche, vierge. Ses doigts restaient crispés autour de lui, l'empêchant de chuter vers ce sol qui s'ouvrait. Un puit noir sans fond. Il n'y tombait pas, parce que le Docteur le retenait._

 _Mais, une fois encore, ce n'était pas normal. Le Docteur n'était pas dans ce souvenir, le Docteur ne devrait pas rester là, il devrait disparaître aussi, comme tout fruit de son imagination. Il devrait se faire avaler dans le vide abyssal sous leurs pieds, il devrait obéir aux lois de son esprit à lui._

 _Il ne devrait pas être là, mais il était là, vraiment là, concrètement là, le vrai Docteur était dans sa tête, il était entré-_

 _La panique ébranla les murs immaculés, fit trembler les fondements de l'endroit. Il fallait chasser l'intru, il ne fallait pas le laisser aller plus loin._

 _Tout s'effrita, tout s'effondra. Le Docteur le regarda, droit dans les yeux, il avait l'air effrayé, il avait l'air inquiet, mais il ne le lâchait pas. Il articulait quelque chose, il ne l'entendait pas, mais il devinait._

 _Il faut que tu te réveilles, disait-il._

 _Il ne voulait pas, il était bien, là où il était. Le Docteur n'avait rien à lui dire. Il devait partir, tout de suite, et ne plus s'aviser de revenir._

 _Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller._

 _Mais les doigts restaient attachés, accrochés à lui, et, plus il tentait de le faire partir, plus il s'entrainait lui-même à sa suite._

 _Le Docteur ne le lâchait pas, pire, il le forçait à le suivre. Il le traînait au travers de son propre esprit, et il ne parvenait pas à se débattre comme il le fallait. Sa résistance faisait souffrir l'intru, mais pas assez pour le faire renoncer._

 _Il faut que tu te réveilles, répétait-il, inlassablement._

 _Il voulut protester, il répétait, toujours, une litanie de non. Non, Je ne veux pas, non, j'ai mal, non, je suis bien ici, non, lâche-moi._

 _Mais c'était trop tard, il était dans son hall d'accueil, au milieu de la brume qui chuchotait, et il allait se réveiller, il ne pouvait plus y échapper. La douleur n'était plus assez faible pour l'ignorer, il ne sentait qu'elle, brûlante, agressive, sournoise, grimpant le long de ses jambes, paralysant son corps._

 _Et enfin, le Docteur le lâcha, et il disparut, revint là d'où il était venu._

 _Et il tomba contre le sol de son hall, incapable de se tenir debout, détrempant le parquet du sang qui coulait de ses jambes, recroquevillé sur lui-même._

 _Il ne voulait pas se réveiller._

 _Mais c'était trop tard._

 _Il rouvrit les yeux._

OoOooOooOoo

Emerger fut bien plus dur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Sa tête pulsait, douloureusement, plonger dans une brume de sommeil forcé. Il sentait, confusément, qu'il n'avait plus la moindre sensation, en dessous de son bassin – il ne sentait plus ses jambes, et c'était certainement pour le mieux.

Il entendait, comme plongé dans un bocal d'eau, des voix lointaines, résonnant tout autour de lui, de son crâne. Il sentait une surface moelleuse sous son dos meurtri. Il sentait la sécheresse de sa bouche, la crampe atroce de son estomac, alors que la faim, la soif, se faisait sentir. Il sentait ses paupières étroitement closes- il n'osait pas les ouvrir.

« … inconscient depuis bientôt quatre jours. »

« Il va se réveiller. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? C'est la dixième fois que tu prétends l'avoir amené à se réveiller. Et sa fièvre empire d'heure en heure. »

« La dixième fois est la bonne. »

Il voulut bouger un peu, un réflexe stupide pour se redresser. Il comprit aussitôt que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Si son corps semblait, jusqu'à lors, étrangement anesthésié, le mouvement fit éclater des pointes lancinantes de douleur tout du long de ses jambes, de son bassin. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ce qui lui servait de couchette – quelque chose qui semblait être un tissu de velours, et dont le contact lui sembla, soudainement, insupportable.

Il émit un cri étranglé, tremblant de la tête au pied, tournant la tête sur le côté, comme tentant d'échapper à cet excès de souffrance.

Certainement, il y eut des éclats de voix, autour de lui. On l'appelait, on tentait de le calmer. Deux mains se plaquèrent contre son torse, l'immobilisant, tentant de réguler ses mouvements qui ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation, rouvrir ses blessures à peine refermées.

« Maître, » souffla une voix empressée et étonnamment familière, « Tu ne dois pas bouger, calme-toi. »

Alors, il rouvrit tout grand les yeux – et il rencontra le regard noisette, le regard cerné, fatigué, le regard paniqué, et pourtant, presque soulagé, du Docteur. D'un des Docteurs.

Il ne sut pas vraiment quel genre de sentiments, certainement contradictoires, lui provoqua la vision. Ce qui fut certain, néanmoins, c'est qu'elle le stupéfia assez pour qu'il retrouve une immobilité parfaite, malgré ses traits tirés et crispés.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, une minute, deux peut-être. Très vite, la méfiance, la rancœur, pointa, dans ce jeu de regard là, au fur et à mesure qu'ils ressassaient, chacun de leurs côtés, les derniers évènements qui les avaient opposés, et qui les avaient, finalement, tout deux conduits à leurs morts.

Et puis, il réalisa que si le Docteur, ce Docteur, était réellement là, avec lui, dans la vie réelle, alors, cet imbécile s'était réellement permis, également, de forcer son passage dans son esprit.

La colère s'alluma en première dans le regard ambré du blessé. Il n'y avait pas à douter que, s'il avait pu, il se serait fait une joie de le frapper, de le griffer jusqu'au sang.

Dix fois, l'autre voix avait dit que le Docteur avait essayé dix fois. Il était entré dix fois. Combien de choses avait-il vu ? Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait voulus lui cacher… ! Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître ! Qu'avait-il vu ? Qu'avait-il compris ?

La panique fut la deuxième à l'embraser. Il trembla, de la tête au pied, et l'une de ses mains se crispa brusquement autour du poignet du Docteur, serrant, serrant, comme s'il eut voulu le lui briser.

L'autre paraissait avoir suivi tout son cheminement d'esprit. Les petites lueurs de méfiance et de rancœur s'éclipsèrent comme si de rien n'était, pour laisser place à une forme écrasante de culpabilité. C'était dans sa nature, bien sûr. Se sentir coupable de tout.

Mais, cette fois, il l'était bel et bien.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, tu le sais bien, » murmura-t-il, sur un ton de gosse qui tente de se défendre devant sa dragonne de mère. « Tu ne te réveillais pas. »

La rage fut la dernière à jaillir, brûlante tout du long de ses iris. Il serra le poignet otage un peu plus fort – il sentait presque les os frémir sous ses doigts. Il aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge, il aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux, il aurait voulu le mordre, et, bon sang, il avait si _faim_ , il pourrait le bouffer.

Un autre visage, inconnu, celui-là, se profila innocemment dans son champ de vision. Un visage tout à fait indéfinissable, ni vraiment jeune, ni vraiment vieux, creusé, tout en longueur, le menton un peu trop proéminent, les sourcils quasiment invisibles, et les yeux profondément bleus. Le tout aurait pu être disgracieux. Mais non, pas vraiment. Atypique, mais beau à sa manière.

Cette analyse, le Maître ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à la former. C'était un réflexe inconscient- il reconnaissait ce regard de vieil homme, il devinait qu'il s'agissait là d'une des régénérations du Docteur, et il se livrait, bien malgré lui, à leur jeu lointain, où ils étaient encore assez proches pour se tourner autour en listant toutes les nouveautés et particularités du nouveau corps de l'autre.

L'apparition d'un deuxième Docteur ne le calma pas, pourtant, loin de là. Ses ongles percèrent la peau du poignet de l'autre – il voulut, de nouveau, se redresser pour attaquer.

Il ne leurs fallut, pourtant, pas plus d'un geste ou deux pour l'immobiliser de nouveau. En un clin d'œil, il se trouva immobilisé, sifflant entre ses dents, comme si cela avait une chance d'effacer l'atroce douleur qu'il avait, une nouvelle fois, ranimée.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix, » fit le Docteur inconnu, d'une voix outrée qui avait des accents enfantins. « Te laisser dans ton sommeil buté n'aurait mené qu'à ta mort. »

« Une fois de plus, une fois de moins, » s'entendit-il cracher, la voix rauque, sèche, cassée, rocailleuse, basse et hargneuse.

Les mots semblèrent lui arracher la gorge – il n'était même pas sûr de savoir si les borborygmes qu'il avait laissés échapper étaient compréhensibles. Visiblement, oui, s'il en jugeait les deux regards blessés qu'il eut l'honneur de récolter.

« Tu trouves peut-être amusant de te laisser sans cesse mourir devant nous, » grinça le plus grand des deux Docteurs, « Mais ce n'est pas notre cas. »

« Espèce d'ingrat, » renchérit l'autre, clairement gamin, à présent. « Te sauver la peau à été une vraie plaie. »

Certainement, si le Maître avait encore été fidèle à ce qu'il était avant de bondir à la suite de Rassilion dans la Guerre du Temps, il aurait répliqué aussitôt, il leurs aurait cracher dessus, il les aurait couverts d'insultes, et démontrer combien, en effet, il était ingrat.

Mais il avait changé, au moins un peu. La rage qui l'animait si souvent, qui guidait tant ses pas auparavant, ne trouvait désormais plus son écho dans l'ancien rythme à quatre temps qui avait pavé son chemin. Non, maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le silence. Et les sentiments si emportés que cette rage-là y sonnait creux.

Oui, il en voulait au Docteur, à cet instant. Mais il lui en voulait toujours, après tout. Oui, l'idée de tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir vu le mettait dans un état proche de la panique. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était mort, après tout. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Alors, à la grande surprise des deux autres Seigneur du Temps, il détourna simplement le regard, reposa sa tête contre l'espèce d'oreiller improvisé qu'on lui avait mit à disposition, et se contenta d'un laconique :

« J'ai soif. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, reflet presque parfait de celui qui hantait son esprit. Puis, l'un des deux Docteurs lâcha son emprise sur lui, et s'éloigna un peu dans la pièce. Il entendit ses pas empressés fouler le sol, cherchant de quoi combler le besoin si impoliment formulé.

Il y eut un certain nombre de petit bruit suspicieux, suggérant que l'autre Seigneur du Temps avait mis les pieds là où il ne fallait pas, et avait peut-être même détruit un certain nombre d'objet. Dans les yeux noisette du Docteur qui était resté à côté de lui, il pouvait voir se refléter tout son désarroi face à la maladresse de son futur lui. C'en était presque risible.

La poigne qui le tenait immobile contre sa couche s'adoucit un peu – il prit cela comme un signe qu'il pouvait désormais se détendre un peu.

Le Docteur, celui qui était parti en quête de quelque chose à boire, poussa finalement un petit cri triomphant – était-ce vraiment une telle épreuve de trouver _une bouteille d'eau ?_ \- et revint vers eux avec ce qui semblait être une gourde en terre cuite.

« Bien, bien, bien, » pesta à moitié celui qui était resté auprès du Maître. « J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais pas. »

« Eh ! » protesta l'autre, l'air tout à fait indigné. « Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu es incapable de ranger tes affaires. »

« Réduit à se disputer avec soi-même, » ne put s'empêcher de railler le Maître. « Comme c'est pathétique. »

Il eut, un instant, l'étrange impulsion, une envie subite et inexpliquée, de lâcher une plaisanterie salace- après tout, les deux Docteurs agissaient comme un vieux couple. Mais enfin, entretenir une telle relation avec soit même...

... Ca lui rappelait presque des souvenirs. Mais lesquels ?

L'attention, sans surprise, se tourna immédiatement vers lui, et le goulot de la gourde lui fut enfoncée dans le bec.

« Tais-toi, et bois, » gronda le Docteur au costume rayé, très visiblement agacé.

« Tu vas le noyer, » remarqua sagement celui qui avait l'apparence la plus jeune.

Et c'était presque vrai. Il faisait de son mieux pour boire tant qu'il pouvait ce qu'on lui versait quelque peu de force dans la bouche – mais, admettons-le, le résultat n'était pas très probant, et il commençait à manquer d'air.

Un nouvel éclat de culpabilité jaillit dans les pupilles du Dixième. A croire que cet homme était, en fait, composé de regret – mais aussi de cette espèce de colère froide qui avait, certainement, quelque chose d'effrayant. Il cessa de l'inonder de flotte, et se redressa.

Reprendre son souffle lui parut plus laborieux que prévu. Mais ce n'était certainement qu'un moindre mal. Sa gorge était moins sèche, à présent, et il était sûr qu'il pouvait parler à peu près correctement, maintenant.

Tourner la tête vers les deux Docteurs lui arracha un nouveau petit bruit pitoyable, qu'il étouffa comme il put dans un grognement. Le plus grand s'était éloigné à l'autre bout de l'étrange pièce (grotte ?) dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et l'observait de loin avec des yeux de chiots battus.

(Ce type avait quelque chose avec ses yeux, il avait toujours l'air _triste_ , c'était déprimant)

L'autre était piqué bien droit sur le côté de l'alcôve où on l'avait allongé, et gardait les yeux rivés sur lui comme s'il allait soudainement se redresser comme un diable en boîte pour lui sauter à la gorge. Malgré ses jambes inutiles.

(En un sens l'instinct de ce Docteur était plutôt fonctionnel. Le Maître eusse-t-il été véritablement lui-même qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen pour lui sauter à la gorge. Même sans jambes.)

Ils semblaient tout deux attendre un genre d'invective, d'insulte, de cruauté abominable qu'il allait, très certainement, sortir. Et c'est bien ce qu'il se sentait sur le point de lâcher.

Mais non. Ce serait trop simple. Le Maître aimait prétendre qu'il était imprévisible. Alors, il leur adressa un grand sourire plein de dents bien blanches, presque pas narquois, et se fendit d'un simple :

« Merci. »

Il sembla que les deux Docteurs venaient d'échapper de très peu à un quadruple arrêt cardiaque. Le tableau en était presque hilarant – on aurait dit que leurs yeux allaient jaillir hors de leurs orbites pour pendouiller poétiquement le long de leurs visages.

Il rit un peu, comme il put, et redressa la tête, plantant son regard dans le plafond.

Eh bien. Puisqu'il semblait condamné à rester coincé ici pour un bout de temps… autant qu'il s'amuse un peu avec ses deux « anges gardiens », mh ?


End file.
